


One Last Kiss

by GrandmasterJules



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterJules/pseuds/GrandmasterJules
Summary: (Based on a dream I had)It's time for Dorian to leave Skyhold and return to his homeland but not without one last kiss from his Amatus.





	One Last Kiss

“...some say she lives in a tavern…”

Apollo could hear the song as he neared the tavern. It brought a smile to his lips, amused that Maryden should play Sera's song when he was about to visit her. The fact that Sera hated the song was all the more amusing. What we're friends for if not to get on each other's nerves?

When he entered the tavern, he spotted Krem in his usual spot, standing on a chair to get a better look at the minstrel's performance. He waved at Krem as he walked by and made his way up the stairs. He found himself in front of Sera's door soon enough where he could hear her muffled complaining inside. He knocked, hoping his presence would cheer her up.

As soon as she opened the door, Sera began an exasperated rant. “Ugh! That song's creepy innit? This how you feel when people talk about you? All skin crawly? I told her to stop singin’ it but she says people like it too much. Says it's 'good for business’. Why doesn't she sing about you then? You're the bloody Herald of Andraste!”

“Hello to you too, Sera.” Apollo greeted with a cheeky smile.

Sera ignored his cheeky attitude and poked his chest. “You can make her stop can't you?”

Apollo put up his hands in defense. “I'll see what I can do.”

“Good! Go on then.” Sera shooed him away so she could close the door.

Visiting Sera was always interesting, to say the least. Apollo couldn't help but chuckle.

“It was nice talking to you, Sera!” He called through the door.

Apollo walked away and made his way down the stairs to talk to Maryden. He nearly made it when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

“There you are. Here to drink away your sorrows already?” Dorian was teasing, as usual, though his voice hinted at something somber.

Apollo was momentarily overcome with confusion until he remembered the date. Dorian would leave for Tevinter by sunset. He had been so spoiled by the mage's extended presence and distracted by a long meeting in the war room that morning that he had completely forgotten. Despite this, Apollo turned to greet Dorian with the cheekiest grin he could muster.

“Well, I did learn from the best.” He teased in return.

“You flatter me, Apollo.” Dorian said. “Shall we go somewhere more private?”

“Do we really need to hide what we're up to, Dorian? I'm sure half of Skyhold knows of our liaison by now.” Apollo remarked.

“And even if they don't, does it really matter? You'll be gone by sundown, Dorian, let them talk.” Dorian moved closer to Apollo with a more devious expression. “Perhaps I should show them something that would really set their tongues wagging. I've always wondered if your throne could hold two people.”

“That would certainly ensure you go out with a bang.” Apollo added without missing a beat.

“I'll miss you most of all.” Dorian turned swiftly on his heel and started walking, expecting Apollo to follow. “Come. There will be time for missing each other later. For now… I have something to show you.”

“Is that what you're calling it now?” Apollo teased, following along.

“I do love to keep you guessing, Amatus.” Dorian replied, playful.

They made their way into the fortress. When they reached Apollo's door, the elven Inquisitor reached out to open the door but Dorian swiftly accosted his hand. He spun Apollo around, placed a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back into the door. Once inside, Dorian closed and locked the door, never once taking his eyes off his lover.

“Shall we retire to bed?” Dorian asked, his hand moving over Apollo's chest, down his arm and to his hand.

“Absolutely.” Apollo replied. “But first…”

He moved forward, wrapped an arm around the mage, his fingers tangling in his perfectly groomed hair. Their eyes slowly closed as their lips inched closer together and soon met. Neither wished to let the tender kiss end.

After a few more moments, Dorian felt something wet from the Inquisitor's cheek. When he pulled away, he saw that there were tears in his lover's golden eyes. Dorian quickly moved a hand up to wipe them away.

“Don't cry yet, Apollo.” Dorian said softly. “You still have me for a few hours. We can make those hours last a lifetime.”

“Are you suggesting time travel?” Apollo tried his hand at a joke to help cheer himself up.

“Given our last jaunt through time, I doubt that would be wise. We may meet yet another crazed Venatori Magister, demons everywhere, atrocious architecture…” Dorian shuddered. “I would much prefer to take in the glorious view in your quarters one last time.”

“Something tells me you don't mean the mountains outside my window.” Said Apollo, a smirk on his lips.

His smirk nearly faded as Dorian's words properly sank in. “One last time,” he had said. Dorian acted as though they would never see each other again. The mission to Tevinter was indeed dangerous and there was a possibility they wouldn't.

“He knows me.” Dorian said with pride in his voice, a hand over his heart.

Apollo chuckled lightly. “Let's not waste anymore time.”

“Down to business, is it? You've been spending too much time with our dear commander, haven't you?” Dorian wagged a finger at the red head.

Apollo grabbed Dorian by the hand and led him up the stairs to his bed. The two took it slow, savouring every moment as if it were their last from removing their clothes to laying under the covers naked together. Relaxed in each other's arms, the two talked of nothing in particular until a silence fell preceded by a yawn.

“Apollo?” Dorian whispered. “Amatus?”

But the elf was asleep, tired from having had little sleep the night before. Dorian decided to let him sleep and slipped out of bed to groom himself and redress. Once clothed, he leaned over Apollo, stroked the elf's hair and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

“Farewell, Apollo.” Dorian whispered, his fingers lingering in the elf's crimson locks.

Apollo soon awoke to a bed absent of his lover. His golden eyes flicked to the window to see if was just about sunset. There had to be time before Dorian was gone… Or so he hoped.

He jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as possible, his haste evident in the state of his clothes and tousled hair. He wasted no time making his way out of the fortress, down the stairs and across the yard. His haste drew looks from some people who wondered what the commotion was but Apollo didn't notice them. The only one he noticed was the tawny skinned mage clad in white robes with a staff on his back making his way to the gates.

“Dorian!” Apollo called out.

To Dorian's surprise, soon after he turned, he was taken by a kiss. He was absolutely stunned, eyes wide in shock as Apollo simply moved his hands to his waist.

“Bastard.” Apollo muttered when their lips parted. “I wasn't about to let you leave without a proper goodbye.”

Dorian's eyes shifted visibly from Apollo's to the people who had gathered to stare at the scene. To Hell with it, he thought and put one hand on Apollo's waist, the other on the back of his head. They locked lips once more and it was Dorian's turn to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I knew it would be harder to do this now. And look, you've made the big, bad 'Vint cry. I hope you're happy, Amatus.” He forced a laugh as he wiped away his tears and sorted out his mustache. “I wish you'd stayed asleep.”

Though, the affection in his words betrayed his true feelings. He was glad for this one last kiss and thought perhaps it would tide him over.

“Goodbye, Dorian. We will see each other again.” Apollo assured.

“I admire your optimism, Amatus. Apollo.” Dorian started to move away. “Do try not to kill too many people without me. I would hate to miss all the fun.”

“No promises.” Apollo said.

With one last smile towards Apollo, Dorian left Skyhold.


End file.
